


Mystic Wonderland

by Sephirotha



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Alice in Wonderland Fusion, Crack, Gen, Humor, Writing request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25746394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephirotha/pseuds/Sephirotha
Summary: Request from annoyinglyshinycherryblossom on tumblr:Can you one where Mc 3 is Alice from wonderland?Yes.  Apparently she wasn't the only one who fell down the rabbit hole.
Kudos: 2





	Mystic Wonderland

MC was taking a nap with her younger sisters in the garden, each enjoying the warm sun on their skin. The red haired girl was about to doze off completely when…

“Oh dear! Oh dear! I’m late, I’m late!”

She frowned as she heard a panicked voice. Opening her eyes, she sat up and saw a young, be spectacled lady with tall brown rabbit ears and a fluffy white tail run across the grass, somehow not tripping on her heels.

MC blinked owlishly and rubbed her eyes before glimpsing the woman once more, running around a tree. Curious, MC got to her feet and ran after the woman.

She got around the tree just in time to see the woman jump down a hole under a massive oak tree. Lips parted in alarm, she rushed to the hole and peered down, placing a hand on a root to keep her balance.

It was awfully dark and there didn’t seem to be any evidence of the rabbit lady. MC leaned closer to peer into the darkness when…

SNAP!

The root gave way and sent her tumbling into the abyss. She screamed in fright as she plummeted down the rabbit hole.

* * *

MC woke up with a gasp. She sat up and found herself in an overgrown forest, surrounded by large mushrooms. She glanced around, catching her breath and clutching her heart.

“I’m so late, so terribly late!”

MC widened her eyes as she caught sight of the rabbit lady and got to her feet. “Wait! Wait for me!”

A cloud of smoke swept before her and she stopped to cough.

“Oh my. And who are you?”

MC rubbed her eyes as the smoke cleared and she looked up to see a young man with silver butterfly wings, matching his long, beautiful hair, perched on a mushroom. His red eyes gleamed as he lowered his pipe and leaned closer.

“A beautiful lady,” he said with a delighted smile.

“Um…my name is MC,” MC said and the man’s wings fluttered as he lifted himself off the mushroom to land in front of her. “Who are you?”

The man smiled as he pressed his lips around the mouthpiece of his pipe, crossing his spare arm over his chest. “Zen.” He sucked into his pipe and lowered it to puff a spiral of smoke up into the trees. “Why were you after Jaehee?”

“Oh. Um.” MC looked around then rubbed the back of her head. “I didn’t mean to pry but I was curious and…I’m lost so I thought she might be able to help me back home.”

“Hm. She is awfully busy. The King of Hearts runs her ragged. Awful jerk.” Zen tapped the mouthpiece of his pipe against his cheek idly. “Where are you from?”

“Oh, well, my sisters and I were having a quiet nap in our cottage near Ashbourne, which is in England by the way, that’s when I saw…”

“Ashbourne? England? Oh, might you have come from the land above?” MC looked puzzled as Zen tilted his head up. “Yes, it has been a while since my last visit. But I don’t believe I have the energy to allow you the trip back.” He adopted a pensive look, nibbling on the mouthpiece of his pipe.

“Perhaps…I could be of assistance?” a soft purr echoed from the trees.

Zen’s eyes widened a fraction before he pulled his pipe away and sneezed. “Damn cat!”

A low chuckle emanated from behind MC as a man with white cat ears and tail appeared out of thin air. “A pleasure to see you too, Zen.” MC jumped away in fright as he showed his sharp teeth. “Saeran. At your humble service.”

“We didn’t want your help,” Zen scowled and waved dismissively. “Shoo!”

“How rude,” Saeran sighed as he crossed his arms. “I would only like to help.”

“You can’t traverse the worlds as freely as before,” Zen sighed as he gestured to his neck. “The Hacker made sure of such.”

Saeran glared at Zen as MC just noticed the collar on his neck. “Well. I’m sure my _dear brother_ will be happy to allow this one instance. Just to help this…lovely lady back home.”

“Oh, since when did you have a heart of gold?” 

Saeran’s tail lashed. “It is dull being down here all the time. At least allow me to ascend to the world above for just three minutes to deliver the lady home. No questions needed.”

“Well good luck finding your brother. He’s always difficult to fi…”

Saeran strolled past Zen, brushing his tail against him and enticing a sneeze. He reached out for a branch above him and pulled it down. There was a loud click as the tree next to him opened, revealing a garden. With a smirk, Saeran bowed and gestured to the portal.

“After you.”

Zen blinked a few times as Saeran extended his hand to MC and helped her through the tree. Reluctantly, he followed the two in.

The smell of soda and crisps met MC’s nose as she stood before a long table that had a myriad of different style chairs seated on either side. The biggest seat was at the far end, occupied by a young, red-haired man with skewered glasses on his face and an even skewered top hat balancing precariously on his head.

Next to him were two men, one blonde with mouse ears and the other with turquoise hair and matching hare ears. The blonde was sleeping whilst the man with hare ears drank from a teacup.

The top hat fell off the red-haired man as he sat up abruptly.

“Intruder alert!” he bellowed, shaking the other two men out of their worlds. “Intruder alert!” He began making loud siren noises as he jumped off his chair and ran towards the newcomers. “You cannot be here! You don’t have invitations!”

“I am my own invitation,” Saeran purred as he leaned closer to the red-haired man with a wide grin. “Hello, Saeyoung.”

Saeyoung froze. He adjusted his glasses and blinked blearily at Saeran. He took out a can of P.hd Pepper, took his glasses off and poured the drink over them. He then put his glasses back on.

“…” He grinned. “Saeran! My dear brother, how have you been?!”

Saeran grunted as he was pulled into a tight hug, his tail lashing angrily. “Spare me your antics. I want you to take my collar off.”

“Oh no, I can’t do that!” Saeyoung said as he pulled away with a shocked expression. “You’ll cause more trouble again and we can’t have that.”

“It is for a noble cause,” Saeran sighed as he gestured to MC. “This young lady was hoping to get home and I am only extending my services.”

Saeyoung looked to MC then to Saeran. He turned sharply to MC.

“Oh, she’s cute,” he hummed as he extended his hand to her. “Mad Hacker God Seven Oh Seven, at your service!”

MC blinked a few times before taking the hand and got brought into a rigorous handshake that shook her arm.

“So! Where is your home?”

MC recovered from being shaken up as Saeran and Zen pointed their fingers up at the sky. Saeyoung’s cheerful expression faded.

“Ah. That’s why you want your collar off.” He sighed and shook his head. “I’m sorry, Saeran, but I can’t. I would need the king’s special permit to allow that sort of thing, otherwise it will be off with my head!”

“Then get the king’s permit.”

“If only it were that simple…”

“It’s not?” squeaked the young blonde with mouse ears.

He scampered over, rubbing his eyes and blushing as he got a closer look at MC.

“No, Yoosung,” Saeyoung sighed dramatically. “Such a feat could take weeks, months! I would suggest your lady friend will have to get comfortable.”

“You’re overexaggerating, Saeyoung,” the man with hare ears spoke as he rose from his seat. “I will speak to Jumin. I’m sure we can reach an agreement.”

“You’re no fun, V.”

V smiled as he approached MC and bowed to her. “Come with me. I’m sure Jumin will understand.”

“Oh. Thank you.”

MC took V’s offered hand. He smiled at her sincerely before stepping back and falling into a hole that manifested itself behind him. MC’s eyes widened a fraction as they fell, too startled to even scream.

“Yahoo!” Saeyoung yelled as he plummeted past them.

“Why do we have to go this way?!” Yoosung cried as he tumbled past next.

Zen flew down to catch Yoosung as V’s smile widened a fraction more.

“Watch your step.”

“Wh-What?” MC stuttered and yelped as V gripped her hand tighter and spun them around.

The world turned into a blur as she grabbed onto him and squeezed her eyes closed.

Finally, the world came to a stop and MC was shivering in V’s arms. Zen fluttered down to place a trembling Yoosung next to them. Saeran appeared next to them as V set MC down and looked around.

“Where’s Saeyoung?”

“In the rose bush,” Saeran said in a bored tone.

“These roses are not red!”

MC looked around then spotted two legs stuck up in a comical fashion from a white rose bush. They kicked about for a bit, before disappearing into the shrub and Saeyoung popped his head out.

“Has anyone seen my hat?” he asked with a serious face.

“I think you left it back at the tea party,” Zen said as Yoosung yawned loudly.

“Oh bother. Do you think I have time to go get it back?”

“You’d be trying my patience,” Saeran growled.

MC blinked a few times, trying to make any sense from what she was witnessing. V gently placed a hand on his shoulder and gestured down the brick road to a large castle.

“This way.”

She nodded meekly as they headed down the road, the brothers bickering with one another as Zen eyed the rose bushes with a hint of disdain.

“Excuse me, but I am so terribly late!”

The warning came too late for MC as she was spun around when the woman with rabbit ears ran past her. The men had stepped to the side on cue, leaving the poor girl staggering in surprise.

“Hi, Jaehee!” Yoosung shouted.

“Don’t work too hard now!” Zen called.

“Jaehee, Jaehee!” Saeyoung cheered as he clapped.

Saeran rolled his eyes as V smiled softly, catching MC before she fell.

“Are you alright?” he asked gently and she nodded, getting back to her feet.

After recovering, the group continued into the doors which opened upon their arrival. Zen let out a loud sneeze. MC looked around at the marble cat statues as they crossed the lobby, following the red carpet.

V opened the next set of doors to reveal a throne room. In the throne was a man in a dark suit, stroking a white cat with one hand and looking at some papers in the other. Jaehee was in front of him, scribbling notes in her notebook.

“Jumin!” V called and the man lifted his head. “We need a favour.”

Jumin lowered his papers as Jaehee turned and tilted her head to the side. “What is it?”

“Paint your roses red!” Saeyoung declared. “White roses are just too plain!”

“White roses are just fine,” Saeran grumbled under his breath and crossed his arms.

Jumin raised an eyebrow. “Paint the roses? I’ve never considered that…” He glanced in MC’s direction and narrowed his eyes. “And who is this? I do not recognize her.”

“As it happens,” V chuckled, “this young lady appears to have fallen here from the world above. We’ve come to ask your permission to remove Saeran’s collar so he can take her back.”

Jumin’s brow creased as he glanced at Saeran. “Can he truly be trusted?”

“I have learned my lesson, Your Majesty,” Saeran said as he bowed. “I only need three minutes and she’ll be home, and I will yield to being shackled once more.”

“But how did she get down here?” Jaehee asked as she adjusted her glasses.

MC blushed a little. “I…saw you and was curious so I followed you and…fell.”

Jaehee covered her mouth. “Goodness! I do apologize! I thought you were asleep with your sisters!”

“What were you doing in the world above, Assistant Kang?” Jumin asked with a frown.

“Well, begging your pardon, Your Majesty,” Jaehee said as she turned to bow to him, “but the coffee in the world above is much better than down here. It was my monthly treat.”

“And so you were late to this morning’s meeting,” Jumin sighed. “Be sure it doesn’t happen again. Saeyoung.”

“Yes, Your Majesty?”

“You may…”

“Paint the roses red?! Already done it, sir!”

A wet, red paintbrush hit his forehead as he saluted, causing MC to take a step back in surprise.

“How…?” she murmured.

Jumin sighed softly. “You may take your brother’s collar off. …After I feel his ears.”

Saeran’s ears went up before they flattened. “You…”

Jumin continued petting the cat in his lap as Saeran reluctantly approached him and got to one knee before him. The king reached out and scratched the back of his ears. Saeran purred softly until Jumin drew his hand back.

“I am satisfied.”

“Good,” Saeran growled as he got up and stomped over to his brother.

Saeyoung’s smile was sympathetic as he took Saeran’s collar to fiddle with it. It snapped off with a click and Saeran groaned, rubbing his neck. He glared at his brother when his ears were played with again.

“They are soft.”

Saeran shoved him onto his back. “No one touches the ears again!” He turned to MC and let out a soft breath, forcing a smile. “Now, Ashbourne was it?” He held his hand out to her. “Let us away.”

MC nodded as she took his hand and the world began turning dark. The last thing she saw was Saeran’s toothy grin and his glowing green eyes…

* * *

“MC!”

MC gasped as she woke up and sat up straight with a startled look. Her sisters looked taken aback before the one with short blonde hair giggle.

“You were so deep in your sleep,” she said. “Tea is ready!”

“And we should get out of the sun before we get burned,” the other sister with long brown hair spoke as she got to her feet. “Well? Are you coming?”

MC looked around slowly to take in the sight of the garden before looking up at her sisters. She smiled and nodded, getting to her feet.

Her sisters went into the cottage first as she lingered, looking up at the trees.

Had it truly been all just a dream?

She smiled to herself, muttering to herself as she considered the absurdity of what she had dreamed up in her head.

As she went into the cottage, a white cat observed her. It purred, grinned, then disappeared.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is Sephirotha, I write shorter fics on there and I am open to requests. This one turned out a bit too long to put on tumblr so here it is.
> 
> My tumblr: https://sephirotha.tumblr.com/


End file.
